St Helena
by FireCacodemon
Summary: I was told to do a revision work on a case study for St Helena...this was the result.  Follow the character St Helena as she finds out what the psychologists are up to in her home land. -One Shot-


FireCacodemon: It turnes out that when I write fan-fiction for my work it helps me remember it...

St Helena: Hi there...Please enjoy this story for Psychology.

FireCacodemon: This is what I handed in to my teacher to read...My teacher collected it and they are going to read it...I hope this doesn't put a new look on me from my teacher

St Helena: You wrote two pages. I'm sure your teacher will be happy with you.

FireCacodemon: I'm not sure if anyone had done St Helena before but this was a case study we were doing. I put it into a Hetalia way.

St Helena: FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia

FireCacodemon: Please enjoy the fan-fiction despite the fact that its educational...

* * *

><p>Charlton et al (2000): St Helena<p>

I'm St Helena. I'm currently still growing and my home country...island is currently being watched by some psychologists. I can hear you asking me where I am...well. I'm an isolated island in the South Atlantic Ocean. I'm only 2000 kilometres away from my brother who is Africa. I'm a young girl with long black hair, sapphire blue eyes and dark skin. I'm quiet tall despite that I'm still growing as a nation. If you're new to this then you know the common nations...Japan, Germany, North Italy, England, Russia, America, France and China...along with me are all called Nations. This is because all the stereotypes of the world are put into one character. My island is only accessible by boat which to my brother causes problems. He's use to flying and is sick by travelling by the ocean. My population is around 5000 inhabitants with around 1000 of the people being children of school age. My home is so small that everyone on my home land knows everyone else. This helps out community a lot. Since we all know who lives where.

In the year 1993 we received word on a psychologist wondering what life was back on my island. I noticed them looking at the children playing. I was among them but because I was different I was normally alone. They had clip-boards and different stuff with them. I kept a good eye on them and wondered if there was something that they weren't telling me. What will a kid do? The year quickly moved onto 1995 and I still had no idea what they wanted on this island. Oh yeah...1995 was the year that television was introduced to my home land. I personally hated television from personal experience is that people just sit around and watch the stupid thing. I've always been hyper-active so I hate sitting down for ages.

After a couple of days I did some investigation on the psychologists and I managed to find a name. Tony Charlton. I also found out what he was doing. I have his paper so I am going to read it to you...it really makes no sense to me but it's funny watching Tony Charlton and his friends look for some paper that I have. Turns out that they are interested in the behaviour when the television was introduced to my island. I know their aim and I'm a happy nation. I maybe an island but I'm a good island.

Their aim for the psychology experiment was: To investigate the effects of television on children's behaviour. That explains why there are cameras in the school. I notice things that not everyone can which to be honest is a good thing. The psychologists say that this is a natural experiment because...they didn't interfere with anything...it happened on its own. What's an Independent Variable? Hang on...they put down television...oh that must be what changed. So then the dependent variable is what they measured...so they measured out behaviour.

The way that they are going to collect information will be asking our parents and our teachers to answer questionnaires...on out behaviour? They were going to observe us in the playground...but mainly our behaviour. I flipped the page over and noticed a tally chart with the title content analysis. They tallied down how much violence we children watched on the television. Sure television could be a good thing but I don't really want to be a couch potato like my brother. They also placed cameras in the classrooms of school and the playground. That's why I felt like I was being watched...strange.

They have the results as well...yeah...I stole them too. Shh don't tell them. Charlton found very little difference in our behaviour before and after television was introduced. Since my home of St Helena was at a low rate of behaviour problems which I'm grateful for. Television didn't affect my people the way they thought it would. Take that brother! I guess it also is affected by the fact that my home is so small and that leads to everyone knowing everyone. I'm one of a few people whose parents don't have a high control over, that's probably why the effect from television was reduced. Probably if I wasn't so isolated then maybe my people will get affected but since I'm isolated it affected the effects of television.

Now we have the conclusion of the experiment they did and that was: Television didn't have a significant impact on children's behaviour. What was on television that wanted my interest was all the fighting and violence on the television? No chance. My brother says that I prefer to get outside and play in the grass then sit down at the television and watch it. They accused the high control on why they aren't getting the results they wanted but I like representing an island that hasn't got a lot of violence...I mean...would you?

If I was to evaluate this experiment well...let's just read what they put down on their paper. Hey I'm still in school at this point. They said that it being a natural experiment was a good thing and its more real than in a laboratory or a field situation...just because they didn't set it up? That's just lazy if you ask me. Another strength from this experiment was that the children didn't know anything about it so they acted naturally since they didn't know they were being watched.

Weaknesses...I love this part. Since my people are so close to each other in the community it might be that the children were really more aggressive after watching the television but neither parents nor teachers wanted to say this. Both parents and teachers...and me don't want to give the island of my home a bad name. The teachers from school could also be controlled by the teachers rather quickly it didn't give a negative perception of the children. I don't get how this affects my people but apparently the shows that were on the television wasn't the same standard of violence that are in...America of something. The representative of America acts like a child...I mean the president of America even struggles to control him. The popular shows that are stated here are "Mighty Morphing Power Rangers" and "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" with the words in big red letters "NOT BROADCAST TO ST HELENA CHILDREN"

As far as I'm aware they are still doing it today. I stole the papers to keep myself informed on what they are going to do but to be honest...as long as they don't harm my friends and family they are fine with me. Despite the fact that they are possibly breaking the ethical guidelines like privacy. Humans have rights but I'm slightly irritated that they haven't told the children but then again it gives them better information on their experiment.

There's a world meeting coming up and my brother is going to take me. Oh well...I guess I have to say good bye then and I have just told you what the Charlton et al 2000: St Helena case study is.

Bye-Bye!

St Helena

P.S. Sealand is really annoying and I hate him so much. He's just an old sea fort and I'm a isolated island.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What do you think?<p>

St Helena: I though it was pritty good. You covered everything from the book that you used

FireCacodemon: Anyone for a review?

St Helena: To be honest...I don't think anyone is going to read it...

FireCacodemon: Unless they are very interested in Psychology...or my fan-fictions...

St Helena: Don't put yourself down FireCacodemon

FireCacodemon: If there are anyone who really love this fan-fiction then don't hesitate to favourite it or just give a review


End file.
